Inspired Snow
by abusenoemperor
Summary: Pairing: Shuichiro Oishi x Arai Masahi


_I have no idea if anyone has ever come up with this couple but I think its a cute one. Pairing: Shuichiro Oishi x Arai Masahi_

* * *

**Inspired Snow**

Oishi Shuichiro was taking a walk out side, but soon enough it began to snow. Hot chocolate in one hand looking for Kikumaru Eiji's house. "Kikumaru? How can I forget where your house is?" Oishi shivered, maybe Kikumaru wasn't home, he forgot to call and it seemed as if Kikumaru was always busy…or at someone else's house. Oishi looked at the house in front of him maybe this was Kikumaru's house, he can ask for directions if it wasn't. Oishi walked up to the door and knocked, he tapped his foot and waited for someone to answer.

"Hm?" The door opened, a familiar face stood in front of Oishi. "Fuku-Buchou?"

"Yes…Arai? This is your house?" Oishi smiled; at least he knew who it was.

"Hai, but what are you doing here?" Arai looked down trying to avoid eye contact with Oishi.

"I couldn't find Kikumaru's house…" Oishi took a sip of his hot chocolate.

Arai kicked the ground and lied, "I don't know where Kikumaru's house is, but would you like to come in. It's freezing out there."

"No, it's okay, I should go." Oishi was about to walk away.

"Kikumaru doesn't live in this neighborhood! That's all I know." Arai took Oishi's arm. "Come in, please."

Oishi was surprised; Arai wasn't being the rude eighth grader he normally is during practice. "Okay, I guess but I can't stay long."

Arai grinned and took Oishi in and sat him down on the couch. "Here." Arai handed Oishi a blanket. "It was really cold out side, I can tell."

"Thank you," Oishi took the blanket and wrapped it around himself, "It's so warm in your house…"

"I have the heater on and my fireplace." Arai sat by Oishi.

"You don't have a blanket," Oishi blinked.

Arai blushed; the Fuku-Buchou is actually in his house. He's been crushing on Oishi for about a month now and can't seem to get over him. "I'm okay, I haven't been outside."

"Aa, I see." Oishi cuddled with the blanket.

Silence.

Arai just blinked, he couldn't think of anything to say so he tried to start up a conversation. "So how's Kikumaru? I heard you two were going out?" It was true he had heard that rumor from the Regulars before, but it seemed to have died a bit.

Oishi laughed, "Unfortunately, no, we aren't." Oishi felt open to Arai, but couldn't understand why.

"Oh really?" Arai smiled wide. He actually had a chance he was so happy. "Everyone thought that you two would be together though…"

"Well, Kikumaru had other plans for his love life…and so did I." Oishi watched Arai scoot closer.

Arai thought a bit before he could say anything else, this wasn't getting anywhere, and he had to do something. "I have a crush and Kikumaru!"

The statement threw Oishi back, "Whoa? What?"

"I like Kikumaru and…" Arai paused he needed to stop lying.

"Oh, well, Kikumaru is a little full on lovers," Oishi tried not to be rude, he had feelings for Arai but he didn't agree with himself that they were strong feelings at all.

"Full, how?" Arai started to shake a bit.

"You look cold," Oishi tried to get off the subject. He slowly took Arai's hand in his, Arai's hands ice cold.

Arai blushed his hands warming slowly by Oishi's warm touch. "I'm sorry, I'm a bad liar."

"Yes, you're freezing aren't you?" Oishi brought Arai in his lap then wrapped the blanket around the both of them.

"Kikumaru's next door." Arai couldn't lie anymore, if Oishi wanted to leave he can but he didn't understand why Oishi was doing this for him.

"Thank you, but I like it here…" Oishi cuddled closer to Arai then rested his head on Arai shoulder. "I like you Arai…"

Arai's eyes widened, "What?!"

Oishi looked disappointed he knew it wouldn't work out, "I like you, but I understand if you don't feel the same way." Oishi's grip loosened on the blanket.

"No…I like you too," Arai said almost a whisper.

Oishi was smiling all over he was the only Seigaku regular who didn't have anyone and now he does, for sure. Its been months and since Fuji and Tezuka got together in February, Fuji and Kikumaru tried anything to get Oishi with someone…but nothing seemed to work. "I'm so glad."

Arai cuddled in Oishi's lap as Oishi's grip tightened again. It was luck or fate…possibly destiny but Arai didn't care he was glad Oishi felt the same for him. "I am too…Is it safe to say I love you, Oishi?"

Oishi nodded, "Yes, it is. I love you, Arai."

"I love you, too, Oishi." Arai smiled then kissed Oishi. Oishi had his arms around Arai in a warm embrace as the two kissed.

* * *

_It didn't take me long to write this story and I hope its good. Though this is an odd pairing I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Hajime O.o_


End file.
